It's Alive
by Awesome-JayRobin
Summary: Jalex Trilogy Part 1, Chapter 2 finally up. WHat if you loved your sister? what if you loved your brother? ON HIATUS
1. Blitzkrieg Bop

Ok this is the first chapter of a Jalex Trilogy that im writing, first of all i'm really busy with work and life in general just now to really update this with new chapters every other day. but i will uipdate and i will finish this even if the update are a while apart, (but not to far apart)

the chapter titles are all from the debut album of "The Ramones" called Ramones, but this is not a songfic. also i dont own the show or characters im just playing in disneys sandbox

ok now on with the story

* * *

It's Alive

Chapter 1 Blitzkrieg Bop

Alex walked out of the lair into the kitchen of her family's sandwich shop; her hair was bright pink and was spiked up. Her face was flushed as she was tired from serving all the customers that had shown up for the punk night held in their sandwich shop.

_This is all Justin's fault!_ She thought to herself as the last of the customers left, her dad reminding them to come back anytime, _why did he have to go and find that baseball glove chair of their Dad's?_ She lay her head on top of the counter and felt the spilt drinks that lay across the normally clean surface sticking to her forehead. Jerry Russo on discovering that his favourite chair had been hidden away in the basement had searched through the rest of the items, looking for anything else his wife had tried to hide from him.

Much to the chagrin of all three of his children and his wife, Jerry had found his collection of punk records, forcing them to have to listen to three days worth of songs about what Alex had described as, when first listening to them, "stuff that didn't matter anymore!"

But here she was, her hair spiked like a punk and her forehead now uncomfortably sticky from the juice she had laid her head in and she couldn't wait to hurt Justin for this.

Just as Alex thought of a particularly nasty spell to use on Justin he came over to the counter and sat down on the other side and smiled at his sister's misfortune. "You know you're lying in coke, right?" he asked jokingly.

"This is your fault!" she hissed. "If you hadn't been such a girl about that wall paper, Dad would never have found that punk stuff and I wouldn't be dressed in leather and tartan, which looks awful!" Alex lifted her head, and wiped the coke off of her sticky forehead with a napkin. She looked at Justin as she did so and realised that with his normally nerdy hair forced into a Mohawk that Justin was actually kinda cute.

Jerry then pulled the blinds down over the windows and joined them at the counter forcing thoughts of Justin's **kinda** cuteness to the back of Alex's mind.

"Okay kids; let's tidy this place up so we can get to bed!" Jerry proclaimed loudly as his Latino wife joined them from the kitchen. Alex's head thumped back on the counter at these words, as Justin piped up.

"How about you two go to bed now, and me and Alex can tidy the station up?"

Alex scowled and was preparing to refuse to do it when Jerry spoke, "Ok then, have fun!" he smiled and started towards the stairs. Turning back to say, "Don't take too long kids," before adding, "Coming honey" he said lovingly as he held out his hand to his wife as she replied "Yes Jerry, night kids."

Alex looked venomously at Justin, with thoughts of playing pranks on him for revenge dancing through her head. They vanished though as she looked onto his thin face, with lips that made her want to push her own up against them, and swap her saliva with him.

"Are you ok, Alex?" Justin asked concerned, as he reached out to touch his sister's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine," Alex replied looking up from the counter, feeling the comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How bout this: we tidy up the station, and then we can have a dance to some "good" music?" Justin looked curiously into Alex's eyes as he talked and Alex felt her heart melting as the locked eyes.

"Ok sure!" Alex stated standing up and laughing at her brother's suggestion. "Why a dance though?" Alex asked curiously as Justin continued to stare into her eyes.

"Well I know you like to dance, and it will cheer you up!" Justin took Alex's hand into his own. This shocked her; Justin didn't normally touch her so intimately and so softly.

"Contrary to what you might think, I like to see you happy!" Justin then dropped Alex's hand and broke the eye contact they had, suddenly realising that he had just been flirting with his sister.

"Ok Alex, you wipe down the tables," Justin stated hurriedly as he handed Alex a cloth to wipe down the tables, "and I'll clean up the kitchen!" He then turned on his heel and stepped into the kitchen picking up the pile of dishes that had been left on the counter as he passed.

Half an hour later, Alex wiped down the final table. She turned round to see Justin standing in the kitchen staring at her dreamily. He had obviously been doing it for a while as the many of the dishes still needed to be put away.

"Earth to Justin!" Alex said as she noticed him staring, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry Alex, I was just distracted by your beau…" Justin trailed off as he avoided his sister's gaze.

"My what, did you say my beauty?" Alex said taking a step forward towards the counter.

"Alex, just shut up and dance!" Justin replied jokingly, as he once again avoided talking about his true feelings for his sister. He extended his hand out to his sister as he reached towards the radio that was under the counter with his other hand.

"Thanks for listening everyone. This is the last song of the night until tomorrow morning at 6 when Jason Smith will be presenting the morning show while Kevin Mewes is off on holiday. So here it is Midnight Serenade by the Glenn Miller Band, good night folks!" the presenter said as the music started to rise over his voice.

"Not the best music, but better than what dad played!" Justin muttered embarrassed as the song started.

"No, it's perfect" Alex smiled back at Justin as she spoke softly back hoping to lessen his embarrassment, her heart had skipped a beat when she heard the song. It was so romantic and she couldn't wait to dance to it with Justin.

Alex took Justin's hand and he joined her in the deserted restaurant. She was so tired she didn't even care that she was dancing with her brother, or that he was holding her in a way not entirely appropriate for brother and sister. She allowed herself to be swept up in the moment so much she lay her head on his chest and moved closer to him so she could share his body heat.

"Alex?" Justin asked speaking to the top of her head "Will you always love me?"

Justin stared down at his younger sister as she replied "Of course I will you're my brother, even if you collect **action figures**!"

They both giggled at her words and Alex pushed her body against Justin as she spoke. They continued to sway to the music for a few minutes until the song ended. They continued to sway to the music that now only played in their head, holding each other close as they moved. After a few minutes Justin tripped over his feet and they tumbled to the ground.

Alex was now lying on top of Justin, and they stared into the others eyes. Alex could feel his breath on her face, and the smell of his aftershave. Alex eyes once again locked onto Justin's, Alex could feel herself being pulled into the dark pools that swam warmly in his own. She could see him moving closer and his eyes closing and she could feel her own head moving towards his. They were barely a centimetre apart and she knew they were going to kiss. Her mind was screaming at her to stop but also willing her on to kiss the boy she had loved for so long.

Alex pressed down on Justin; her thoughts were rushing though her mind and she could see Justin's head moving up and felt her own moving down. They were about to kiss, she couldn't believe it; her dream was going to come true! Her first kiss with someone she loved! Her mind wandered back to that day in the cinema. She had had to perform the do-over spell almost twenty times just so he could have the perfect first kiss. It was that day she realised just how much she cared for Justin, and how much she needed him in her life, no matter how painful it was not to have him herself. When she and Justin had discussed that day, she had felt the jealousy rising in her chest. Justin had stated that his first kiss with Miranda had been a good kiss, but he hadn't felt the spark he thought he would have. Alex had been happy to hear this. Justin didn't love Miranda and they wouldn't last. Now she hoped that Justin would feel that spark, despite the fact he would be kissing his own sister.

Alex felt something nudging at her thigh. They opened there eyes and Alex looked down at Justin's face and smirked at the utterly mortified expression on his face. "Alright there, J-Man?" Obviously, he liked the closeness. Alex was enjoying it too, even if Justin couldn't tell.

Justin's face flamed and he started to stutter. "I-I-I... I'm-m-m... I'm s-s-s-sorry." He couldn't even look her in the eye anymore.

"Justin," Alex said softly. There was no reaction from him, apart from him trying to disappear into the floor even more. "Justin," she said again, slightly louder. His head jerked towards her slightly. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Look at me properly!"

He turned his head fully towards her. She could see the tears forming in his eyes. Ignoring them, she didn't give him a chance to protest as she closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his.

A slight moan escaped her as the kiss deepened but it was cut short as they both heard a knock on the front door.

yes i know the cliche cliff hanger, hope you all like this, will try and update soon

JJay

p.s. thanks for reading this and please hit the purple button below and pick on of the options, reviews are welcome, even annonymous ones


	2. Beat on the Brat

Reports of my death have not been exagerated!!!! ok so you want to know why i suck at posting new chapters, because i write a chapter and then hate it and decide to redo the whole chapter. plus writers block, work and possibly the worst case of cold/flu/death ever.

Now that i've explained why this story has been sitting ready to publish sans beta since the start of december, this was goin to be my christmas present to the readers. firstly my beta, is busy herself and hasn't been able to get back to me with the final product. this chapter is very much guerilla writing. I should state now that i am a 19 year old male, im not gay but i am bisexual, i enjoy writing/reading about those situations, i also love Disney, and love writing/reading stories about straight couples as well as you can probaly tell, love to me doesnt matter who, what or why aslong as it's right for you. Now you may be asking why he's writing this, i'm getting to it don't worry. Now a week or so after this story was completed i got an email from someone who had read The first chapter of this and then read my other story which is a suite life zack/cody type story. after reading both works then decided to check out my profile properly and seen that i was a male. At this point said person (i should point out now this was not the person who left a review of this story and mentioned that i a guy writing this was weird, dont want her recieveing hate mail anyway the girl)decided to email me telling me that i am a sick person, that it was disgusting that a guy was writing things like this. she then proceeded to tell me tha the fact that she has wrote stories about the same thing, well it made her sick to think that i too was writing about it! Now i't going to name names, people are entitled to their opinion, but this one hurt. i seriously considered taking down both my stories and discarding all my plans for future chapters and stories! I seriously had a crisis of consience. this fellow writer actually made me feel sick about myself It was after a long talk with a very good friend, who convinced me that i was a good writer and i shouldn't let the email bother me. it took a while but i decided to continue on and well here is my effort. If it offends anyone the thought that this is written by a male i apoligise now, as far as i am concerned fanfiction isn't about the sex of the writer it's about the story, and the emotion you feel reading it!

now this chapter is a little bit darker than the first first, the original was a lot lighter and more bouncy/ fast paced but it was just too light hearted and boucy that it didnt really fit into the rest of the story. now while i feel this isn't my greatest effort it is in my opinion better than the original chapter that it replaces

all the usual stuff Disney own this, not me blah blah blah

now have fun and remember, its not about the sex, its about what you feel!

* * *

**Alex felt an uncomfortable poke on her thigh and realised that Justin was enjoying this and obviously wanted more. She moved the final short distance towards his lips and just as their lips met with the smallest amount of skin contact. There was a loud knock on the door of the Sub Station.**

Chapter 2 Beat on the Brat

Alex felt Justin's head jerk back and heard it collide with the solid, tiled floor below. Justin's body rocked underneath her, and Alex squealed as she was dumped unceremoniously next to her brother's body. Another loud knock echoed around the almost empty restaurant as they both started to make their way up to their feet.

Alex rubbed her eyes as a tear tried to escape from its lashed prison and Justin rubbed the back of his head furiously at the lump that had formed when his head had hit the floor. He moved away from Alex and made his way towards the door to discover who had interrupted their kiss. Alex stared mournfully at his back as he moved across the room and felt another tear trying to escape.

Alex moved through the tables towards the kitchen, keeping one eye on Justin as she moved. She felt herself studying his body as he moved so fluidly, yet strong. Alex sat down in the same seat she had earlier when she had placed her head in a puddle of coke.

Justin reached for the door knob, he stopped as he took hold of it. Thinking better of just opening a door in New York City late at night he shouted through the door, "Who is it?"

From the other side a reply was shouted back through "Its Brad!"

Justin's head turned back to look at Alex. They exchanged confused looks with each other as Alex mouthed, _Brad? _Justin turned back to the door and opened it.

He stood framed in the doorway, his clothes soaked from the rain that had started to pour. The two siblings had been so distracted by each other they hadn't even noticed the rain starting. Justin stepped aside and invited him in. He immediately collapsed in the nearest seat and somewhat mirrored Alex' actions from earlier the way he had his head lying on the table.

Justin closed the door behind Brad, and walked towards the kitchen joining Alex they started to whisper to each other. "What is he doing here?" "What do we do?" Alex made her way to the table Brad had taken residence at and sat down opposite him. "Eh, hello Brad," Alex said quietly to the top of his head.

Brad raised his head from the table and stared into Alex's eyes. "What are you?" he asked, "I've been watching you and there's something different about you, you're not normal."

Alex gazed at him, she didn't know what to say. "What do you mean?" she asked trying to sound as dismissive as she normally did but her voice was cracking as she spoke. They sat across from each other not saying a word, Brad's eyes travelled around the restaurant. Alex was too scared to say anything, they sat in silence apart from the occasional chink of dishes from the kitchen.

After about ten minutes Brad's eyes stop wandering and turned straight on Alex. He stared at Alex's face, "After that night in your house, I couldn't stop thinking about you!" he started his voice seemed to have found reason and sounded more like the tone Alex remembered. "You see, everyone is always nice to me and they all do what I want in the end," he paused and took a deep breath, "I didn't understand, you rejected me, you didn't seem to understand. No one rejects me!" He reached across the table and grabbed her wrist, his voice changing, now forceful and cruel, "No one rejects me, Alex. NO ONE!" Alex tried to pull her arm from his grip but he held on. She jumped to her feet and tried to break away again but he held on tighter.

All the while Alex had been talking to Brad, Justin had started on the rest of the dirty dishes, occasionally looking over to see what was happening. He was just putting the last of the dishes away when he heard a screech as a chair was pushed back suddenly. He turned around and saw Brad struggling with Alex. He was pushing her to the floor, right arm drawing back, making to hit her. Justin reached into his pocket for his wand and jumping on one foot shouted "Gialsjay Timesday". He immediately hopped over to where they were and picked Alex up from the floor. He then put his foot down and watched as Brad's own momentum from the punch pulled him to the floor. Before once again using a spell "McReary Time Reary."

Alex stumbled from Brad's grasp and looked at Justin who had grabbed Brad by his jacket and had his own fist pulled back ready to strike. "Get out of my restaurant," he growled and Alex felt a rush of emotion for Justin "If I ever see or even hear of you coming anywhere near my sister again, I will hurt you" he then threw Brad towards the doors. Brad looked back at them both before leaving his face red with rage.

Alex hugged Justin round the neck, whispering in his hear words of thanks and gratitude. She let go and sunk to the floor, Justin kneeled beside her and encircled her with his arms as she rested her head on his chest. "I was scared," Alex said softly, "I thought he was really gonna hurt me."

Justin held on tighter "I was scared too, I panicked I didn't know what to do." Justin replied he started to pull Alex up to her feet "C'mon lets go upstairs."

Alex made her way to the staircase as Justin went to lock the door and turn the lights out. She reached Justin's bedroom first, she didn't want to be alone just yet so she opened the door and tiptoed in, going to the bed where she lay down. When Justin arrived he didn't even question her why she was in his room, he just lat down next to her and slid an arm round her waist.

Neither of the siblings slept though, they just lay awake holding each other their hands linked for comfort and safety.

**-------------Dawn-------------**

Justin felt Alex's hand loosen its grip on his own as she turned over on his bed to face him. "Justin" she started looking into his eyes intently, and muttered "I love you"

"I Know" Justin replied, he moved his hand to Alex's face and placed his fingers on her chin and looked into her eyes. "I Love you too Alex, but this cant happen." Alex felt the tears from earlier returning, "I know Justin, I don't think we should bring it up again" Alex stated rolling away from her brother and sitting on the edge of his bed. Justin reached for her shoulder and pulled himself up to rest on his elbow "I Understand, perhaps you should go to your bedroom now."

Alex turned back to Justin, she placed her hand against Justin's chest and pushed him back down onto the bed and lay back down next to him. "After tonight never again, ok?", Alex snuggled up to Justin as he replied, "Ok" and pulled Alex as close as he could, and kissed Alex's forehead. "Just for tonight I need you to be with me."

**-------------Three Weeks Later-------------**

Alex sat at the Kitchen island eating her bowl of Coco Pops and watched Justin come down the stairs fully dressed and ready to leave for school, she felt her heart speed up slightly. As he joined the rest of his family he walked past Alex avoiding eye contact "Good Morning Justin!" Theresa started as she turned from the fridge. "what would you like for breakfast honey?" "Oh I'm not eating here I'm meeting someone for breakfast," Theresa and Jerry both turned to face Justin. "now Justin your not avoiding eating are you because you need to eat" Jerry started but Justin cut him off "Don't worry Dad, I am going to eat, I'm just haning breakfast with someone else this morning!".

"Ok son, have fun." jerry said as Justin reached the door "Oh Justin who are you having breakfast with?" Justin turned back and quickly replied "A Girl" before running out the door and slamming it behind him and Alex sitting at the island felt her heart stop.

* * *

well what do you all think, you know what to do, and for those that want to know the original chapter included Max instead of Brad, but as much as i love the character, i just felt at this point in the story his energy and comedy weren't appropiate, but i felt that Brad was a such dark character and much more could be done with him and he could be worked into the story at this point much better, and don't worry Brad fans he'll be back and Alex, well Alex is is in trouble when he does, i've probaly said to much, as River Song(anyone watch Doctor Who) says **Spoilers**.

also i explained in the first chapter that each of the stories in this trilogy is named after a ramones song, i reccomend to anyone checking out youtube and searching for the song titles and listening to the songs, you never know you might hear a song you like, or even a song you know!!!

Speaking of youtube. i would really like to have a trailer for the stories here, so if anyone has the time to go out and help me out here i would be very thankful. i have no time/resources to make it myself or i would try myself. im not talking about a couple of pictures and a song, im talking clips from the show, and a kick ass song lol, i kinda know what i want to see and hear just actually getting it done is the problem. so if you like this and wouldn't mind learning a little bit more about whats gonna happen, and can create a trailer for me i will slay a thousand orcs and grant you a trip to valhalla. well maybe not that but i'll give you a sneak peek at new chapter and stuff.

okay thanks for reading, and chapter three will be up soon(a lot sooner than this one was), its gonna be called "Judy is a Punk"


	3. Upate News

Hi everyone. I'd like to take this chance to apoligise to you all. I had planned this and its sequels and was going to try and get this done by the end of the year. Unfortunately the I have got caught in a major writers block on this story. So with a heavy heart (a bit melodramatic I know but bare with me) I hav decided to put this story on hiatus. This story is in no way finished and I will come back to this eventually but for now I have to let it rest and allow myself to become inspired for it once again. Once again I am sorry and hope to see you all soon.

In the mean time I will be working on some other stories, and I am looking to create a yahoo or bebo group that will contain updates on my work, the full versions of my work, as well as early drafts and idea. It will contain both my fan fiction and original fiction and possibly my thoughts on various topics from around the world.

JJay


End file.
